


It Was Just A Kiss

by nomisupernova



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Because of Reasons, Bisexual Dave Strider, Drunk Sex, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Human AU, Humanstuck, I made Dirk Dave's older bro, M/M, No Sburb/Sgrub session, Not really in character Karkat, RoseMarried, You can thank "Local Natives - Past Lives" for this one, rosemary, some drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomisupernova/pseuds/nomisupernova
Summary: Formerly "Hot Chocolate and Coffee Kisses"Due to circumstances outside my control, this entire fic was lost in the formatting of a computer. I'm sorry for people who were seeking updates. This story has been suspended indefinitely.





	1. Chapter 1

" _...Dave_?" I turned toward the loud rattling near the coffee maker.

"Oh, hey Karkat." He was busily making a pot of flavoured coffee, the smell of vanilla was choking.

"Ugh, what time is it..?" I groaned as I tapped my phones screen, 6:35am.  
  
"Yeah, sorry dude, I was kinda busy last night. I didn't expect to stay behind and help clean up after the wedding. I just felt like shit watching everyone else do it and me already have packed up." He gestured toward his DJ equipment which was sitting just inside the front door.  
  
"It's fine," I yawned, "I kinda passed out on the couch waiting for you."  
  
"I know, I promised we were gonna play somethin' after." Dave pulled his glasses off his face and wiped the lenses diligently with the hem of his jacket.  
His warm tawny skin had such a strange contrast against his cool, stern red eyes. He never took his glasses off around anyone except John, myself, and Dirk. He looked up at me and sighed deeply.  
  
"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" I stood up and stretched.  
  
"Nothin' man." he pushed his sun glasses back up onto his nose, "Are John and Dirk home?"  
  
"Dirk is out with Roxy, probably trying to keep her from breaking her legs falling down the stairs again... And John is sleeping, but I'm sure he'll be up soon." My shirt was all wrinkled from sleeping on the messy couch. _Strange, I could've sworn I feel asleep without a blanket..._   
  
"Want some?" Dave offered me a mug, the same stupid one he bought from that crappy gift shop with two black cats on it.  
  
"Lemme shower and get dressed, I'll be right back." I hurried up the stairs, closing and locking the bathroom door behind me. 

* * *

  
  
" _...really..._ " I mumbled to myself as I peeled my clothes off, " _could you be anymore fucking obvious, Karkat? Might as well jump in his lap and say ' **Hey man, will you fuck me?** '! He only stayed behind because of what I did._" I eyed the bruise pattern that was already forming on my neck. I mean, he must've been into it if he left that there... Urgh, whatever.  
  
I splashed my face with cold water, and brushed my teeth.   
  
"Karkitty?" I heard John's teasing voice call from outside the door, "Hurry up, dude, you take longer than Rose."  
  
"Shove it, John, first come first serve." I mocked him.  
  
"Alright, I'll just use Dirk's bathroom then." I heard him walk down the hall.  
  
" _Can't open the door, he'll see it.. Thank god Rose left her makeup here..._ "  
  
I pulled my hair out of the ponytail I had it in and stepped into the warm water. I ran my fingers along the bruises, no... hickies. I could still feel Dave's lips against my neck, nibbling my ear, his hands in my hair. " _Jesus..._ " I groaned, running my face under the hot water, trying to clean myself of those... thoughts. _He was drinking, I was drinking, one bet later and we were having sloppy fuck-me make outs behind the speakers._ I can't even remember what the bet was, thank fuck. I don't want to know if I lost or won.

I washed my hair, trying my best not to think about Dave's desperate hands pulling on the longer parts of it, pulling me closer and closer and.... **fuck**.  
I dried myself off, dabbing Rose's foundation against my skin, it was a little dark, but it'll do. I kinda just hope Dave can't remember anything from last night. That'll be... _awkward_ at best.  
  
  
"Hey." Dirk was at the top of the stairs, "Did someone hit you?" he pointed at my neck.  
  
I inhaled and walked into my room, " _Does it look that bad_?"   
  
"Dude, if you wanted to cover it up, you could've asked Jade. Her make-up is closer to your shade than Rose's." Dirk always seemed to see right through me, no matter what. He was charming in a few ways, but it's scary to think he knows... well, pretty much everything. No matter how hard you try to keep a secret, the dude figures it out. Dave's older brother knows everything.  
  
He walked down the hallway and produced a bottle of sandy ivory foundation, "Make sure you put it back in her room, or she'll freak."  
"Right." I walked backward and closed the door, his piercing, orange eyes still burning my skin. I shook off the weird feeling and covered the horribly coloured spot. Well, I have to give the guy credit, it's a perfect match.   
  
I pulled my favorite dark grey sweater out of the closet and put my white button-up on underneath it. My glasses got left downstairs, so I'll have to wait until I get my coffee to put them on. I looked in the mirror, " _...Cute..._ " I checked my whole outfit to make sure I didn't look like shit. My dark wine eyes tried to focus, but it just can't be done without my glasses.

  
"Alright, how about that coffee, dude?" I looked over at Dave, who was scrolling around on his phone. I put my glasses on, making sure there were no spots on the lenses.  
  
"R-right." he poured me a cup and sat it in front of me, "Four teaspoons of sugar and a splash of mint creamer?" He asked it, but he was already busily stirring it up for me.   
  
"Thanks." I smiled at him and sipped it patiently.  
  
"John, what's taking?" Dirk appeared at the doorway, looking over at Dave, then to me, then back at Dave. I silently hoped he wouldn't pull his 'blunt asshole' crap and ruin, well, whatever there is to ruin between Dave and I.   
  
"Sorry man, I can't find my glasses." John was looking around on all the counters and tables, "It's fine, just go ahead without me, tell boss-man I'm having an at-home-issue."  
  
"Suit yourself." Dirk looked back at me, narrowed his eyes and looked back at John, "Don't get mad if he chews you out because you're 10 minutes late to work. _Again._ "  
  
John took out his phone and dialed a number, they answered quickly, "Rose, please, tell me you've seen my glasses...? I left them where? Dammit, alright, thanks all mighty seer!"   
An inside joke, Rose was really good at finding anything, literally. Anything.  
  
"Left them in my car..." John fist bumped Dave, "See you later, man."  
  
"Later, John." Dave plopped on the couch. I sat next to him and finished the last few sips of my vanilla-mint coffee, "You game?" I asked him.  
  
"Um, Karkat, I gotta ask you..." he flipped his shades up so they were resting on the top of his head, "Do you, uh, do you remember why you left early last night?"  
  
"Nope." I exhaled, well, it's not a lie, "Can't really remember too much from last night."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry, I couldn't wait to get this up. lol
> 
> don't expect an update every day/two days, i just got over excited. ;)
> 
> Also, who's excited for Hiveswap? I know I am!

I laid across the foot of my king-sized bed, my chest was tight, like my heart was trying to jump out and smack me in the face for being an idiot. "God, why can't I just be honest?"  
I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream, I wanted to break his door down and scream in his face that I loved him.  
But I can't, he's going on a "date" tonight with, of all people, my best friend, Terezi Pyrope. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. **FUCK**_ **.**

 

Someone knocked on my door, "Karkat, you fuckwhiffer, do you have my foundation?" Jade. "I'm opening it."  
  
She gave me a look, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, Jade. Your make-up is on the dresser." I sat up and took a deep breath.  
  
"Karkat, don't close up. You can tell me anything," her eyes were soft and sympathetic.  
  
"Alright, fine, just, don't tell anyone," I hissed, "It's Dave, man, I just... I just..." She patted my head.  
  
"Let it out."  
  
"Man, what the fuck? How did I manage to fuck this up? He asked me if I had plans, I, like a stupid fuck, lied right to his goddamn face because I'm such a coward. I can't face him. I know, this is literally the dumbest thing ever. I know he's into Terezi, but man, I thought he was into me too? Am I reading too much into this?" Jade listened, making reassuring noises.  
  
"Karkitty, just talk to him! Honestly, what's the worst that can happen? You guys laugh about it and continue being friends?" She stood, pulling me up off the bed, "Come on, Kar, he's still here. Go talk to him."

  
I tailed behind her as we walked to Dave's room, he was definitely in there, his stupid " **Recording in Progress** " sign was lit up.  
Jade didn't care, she knocked on the door anyway.  
  
"Whoever is out there is about to get murdered, can't you read, shitsuck?" Dave's voice was angry.  
  
"It's just me, Dave!" Jade huffed.  
  
Dave opened the door, his big headphones were dangling around his neck and his music was playing loudly through it. "Wow, you finally showed up. Where's the uh, that one dude..."  
  
"My cousin. Jake." Jade adjusted her glasses, "I swear to Jegus, I've told you his name like 30 times. You fucknugget."  
  
"Ouch." Dave smiled, "So, what's up, homeslice?"  
  
"Can you do me a favor, Dave? Since we're besties..." she tugged my sleeve and pulled me next to her, "Can you keep Kitty busy for a little while, I've got errands to run and I don't trust him not to pull a fast one and pee on the wall like a dickwad and mark his territory."  
  
"Gross, dude, I just pictured that." he chuckled.  
  
"Man, how many times are you douchewagons going to call me a cat before I have to murder you?" I glowered.  
  
"Oh shit, we made it mad." Dave rustled my hair.  
  
"Alright, go make friends." she gave me a nudge.  
  
"Later Jade." Dave waved her off, opening his door for me to come on in.

* * *

 

"So, what's shaking?" he paused the music and flipped the recording button off.  
  
"Dave, I gotta be honest with you, this is awkward as fuck."  
  
The tension in the air between us was so thick I could cut it with a fucking knife.  
  
"Yeah, no shit." he leaned back in his chair.  
  
I sat down on his bed and kept my fingers busy by playing with a Rubik's Cube that he had on his bedside table.  
  
There was a moment of silence, I couldn't read Dave's face behind his sunglasses.  
  
"Sorry for being such a moody asshole." Dave said, "and uh, yeah, sorry about... that."  
  
The make-up had worn off a bit, so if you know it was there, you could see the bruises.  
  
"Are you mad at me for going on a date TZ?"  
  
"Even if I was, it's not like I'm gonna stop you. Do whatever the fuck you want, man." I plopped backward and fiddled with the puzzle.  
"You can totally come with if you want." Dave said,  
"I only called it a date for ironic purposes. We're just gonna hang out and go to one of those weird movies for blind people. Dude, don't make that face, it has the actual movie on screen, so we can watch it."  
  
"What movie?" I asked.  
  
"That stupid Ace Attorney movie, there's some crappy half-assed dub in the theater she likes and she wants me to go watch it." he shook his head, "I don't know how she can stand that piece of shit, that movie is literally the worst."  
  
He took his glasses off and sat them on his desk, "So, how was it?"  
  
"Huh? What? How was what?" I realized I wasn't really paying attention.  
  
"Last night." he looked down and then met my eyes, "How was... I?"  
  
"I-I mean, it was alright." I fiddled with my hair, "Did we...?"  
  
"Dude, you don't remember at all, do you?" he rested his cheek on his hand, propping his face up with his arm.  
  
"Is there some joke here that I don't get? _I was drunk, Dave, of course I don't remember._ I don't know how you do."  
  
"What's the last thing you remember? I'll fill you in." he smiled like he just made the best-worst joke ever.  
  
_"Well..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the next chapter is going to be a flashback sequence, I know, THE CHEESE IS REAL.
> 
> Also, fun fact: the name of this doc on my PC is "HOLY FUCK ITS DAVEKAT GAY SHIT"
> 
>  
> 
> If you're like me, you suck at just thinking what characters look like, you have to draw/see them.  
> so I made some crappy avatars.
> 
> http://imgur.com/GhYwfkk  
> http://imgur.com/poygyum  
> http://imgur.com/eY5nSrf


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go, this is part 1 of the flash-back part of the story.

"I do." Rose was gleaming with happiness, as she held Kanaya's hand.

  
The room felt cold, and Eridan wouldn't stop shuffling around. "God, these chairs are uncomfortable." He complained quietly.

  
"...you may now kiss the bride." I heard the end of the officiaries words.

  
"Well, it's about god damn time." Kanaya chimed in with her thick accent, dipping Rose back and kissing her passionately.

 

  
Dave tapped my shoulder, "Hey, Karkat, can you help me out with setting up a few things at the reception?"

  
"Sure. You look..." I eyed his formal wear, "different."

  
"Yeah, this was some last minute shit, had to go out and buy this thing." He adjusted his bright red tie.

 

 

Rose walked toward us while Kanaya was chatting with Eridan.

  
"Thanks for coming Dave. I know you had other plans tonight, so I'm glad you came here instead." She smiled.

"Not gonna lie, I was gonna just play games." he said sheepishly.

  
"Sorry, but I needed a DJ last minute, and I figured I'd ask you." Rose threw her arm around Dave's waist, "You're the best twin anyone could ask for."

  
"Rose, would you do me a favor?" Kanaya hugged her from behind, "Please go calm Eridan, I swear, sometime I just don't know what to do with him."

  
"Alright.." she softly chuckled and kissed her newly-wed on the cheek.

  
"Was it a bit stuffy in here for you?" she looked at me.

  
"No?"

  
"I felt like I was going to pass out up there. I could swear I saw Lady Death herself." she dabbed her forehead with a silk kerchief that was stuffed into the top of her dress.

  
"I mean, Rose is pretty hot, as far as girls go, so I'd be sweating too if I was standing up there." I chuckled.

  
"'As far as girls go'? Damn dude, that's some gay shit you just said right there." Dave gave me a playful shove.

  
"Eat a dick, Strider." I bumped him with my hip.

  
"You two are hilariously cute." Kanaya giggled.

 

* * *

 

  
You hear the sound of hands clapping together, the commotion goes to a dull whisper as Rose takes a microphone from Dirk's hands.

  
"Thanks." she smiles politely, "Alright, guys, we've got a couple small buses outside, don't worry, they're clean and nice. They'll take you up the property to the hall where the reception is. There's gonna be a small meet-and-greet then we can get this thing started. I'll see you there."

  
"Alright, I suppose that's my cue." Kanaya leans in and gives me a soft kiss on the cheek, doing so to each of her friends before heading off hand in hand with Rose.

  
"Hey, can you meet me by my car in 5? We gotta get shit set up before everyone comes in the ball room." Dave adjusts his jacket, "Just look for my car, you know the one, dude."

  
"'Kay." I sigh, turning toward Eridan and Feferi.

  
"Oh my god, Karkitty, you two are so cute together." Feferi snuggles up against my side.

  
"We're not a thing, Fef." I grimace.

  
"But you would be SUCH A CUTE THING!" she squeals quietly.

  
"Kar, I hate to admit it, but Fef has an eye for things like that. An' I agree, you two are a match made by the angels." he leans in closer, "Wanna make a bet?"

  
"A bet? Come on, dude, are we 8 years old?" I crossed my arms, "Whatever, what's the stupid bet?"

  
"I bet you fifty bucks that you can't get Dave to kiss you by the end of tonight." Eridan slapped a bill onto Feferi's outstretched hand.

  
"Argh, fuck you." I opened my wallet and put two twenties and a ten on the pile.

  
"And it only counts if he leaves a mark." Feferi winked.

  
"Dude, a fucking hickie?" I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, this better be fucking worth it, Fish and Chips."

  
"I thought we agreed you wouldn't call me that anymore Kar." Eridan pouted.

  
"Fine, alright, I gotta go." I walked toward the exit sign, I could hear Feferi making kissing sounds behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SWEAR I STARTED THIS BEFORE THE UPD8. RoseMary is now OFFICIALLY ROSEMARRIED.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the flash-back thing. There will probably be one more and then we'll get back to the main story.

"You okay, dude?" Dave glaced over at me as he drove up the winding road to the ball room.   
  
  
"Peachy." I forced a toothy smile.  
  


"What's wr-" I interrupted him by turning the radio on. He sighed and slumped back in his seat, pursing his lips.  
  
  
We pulled up to the back of the building and I opened the door, kicking the door stopped down.   
  
  
"Come grab these. Be careful with it, it's expensive." Dave said as he hauled a big sound board and a laptop inside.  
  
  
"...Fuuuuuuuuck, be nice to him, douche bag." I muttered to myself, the turntables weren't heavy, they were just really fucking big.  
  
  
"Here, I'll help." he appeared in the door way, grabbing toward the middle and turning it.  
  
  
"I got it." I grabbed his hand and pushed it away.  
  
  
"Let me help you." he said with some force.  
  
  
His eyes were still soft, so I knew he wasn't trying to be a dick. I breathed out and rolled my eyes, giving him some space to grab the other end.  
  
  
After we set them up and plugged everything in, we had to do a sound and lights check. It would probably be a while until people came into this part of the building, so it was pretty quiet.   
  
  
"Alright, I'm gonna test a song, why don't you pick something off the list and I'll go fuck with the lights?"  
  
  
"'Kay." I scrolled down until I saw something I liked.

 

_(Here is the song intended to be played:<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TOUzJfk7SiQ>)_

  
  
I let it play and I walked off into the area where all the food and drinks were. The catering company was busily preparing things in the next room.   
  
  
"Do you need something sir?" one of them asked.  
  
  
"Got anything to drink?" I rubbed the back of my head nervously.  
  
  
"All we have that is ready right now is alcohol, is that good?" he held up a bottle of whiskey.  
  
  
"Sure." I watched him pour a glass, "Can you make that two?" He nodded and gave me a second one.  
  
  
"Thanks." I walked back to Dave, who had his headphones around his neck.  
  
  
"Oh, thanks." He took the glass from my hand and took a big swig of it, "Damn... this is the good shit. Kanaya went all out."  
  
  
He tipped the glass and chugged the rest of it and said, "Drink up, buttercup, if Roxy knows the shit is good, she's gonna be all over that like white on rice."  
  
  
"Yeah." I held my breath and downed the rest of the drink, the burn in my throat made me cough a little.  
  
  
"Thanks for helping." Dave pulled a small box out of his pocket and pulled a cigarette out of it, "Want one?"  
  
  
I looked at him for a second, "Sure," I grabbed it from his hand and followed him outside.  
  
  
He licked his lips and put the cigarette between them while he searched his pockets for his lighter. "Where did I put that damn thing...? Ah." He pulled out a Zippo lighter with a weird design on the side, "A gift from Dirk." He said when he saw me eying it.  
  
  
I leaned in and lit it, taking a puff and blowing it out away from his face.   
  
  
"I'm gonna quit, don't give me that look. If it makes you feel any better, this is the first one I've had in weeks." he paused to take a drag, "You can blame Dirk for this dumb ass habit in the first place."  
  
  
"Yeah I know, his room always reeks like stale cigarettes and weed. Which I don't fucking understand the weed thing since he doesn't smoke it? I guess his "game bros" or whatever the fuck are the reason for that smell." I flicked an ash.  
  
  
Dave chuckled, a sound like honey on your tongue, "That's Dirk," he paused again, "Thanks for helping me set up."  
  
  
I turned my head away, I could feel my cheeks getting warmer, "It's no big deal, just trying to be less of an asshole than usual." I put the cigarette butt in the waste bin that they kept out back. Dave did the same thing after taking a last drag and puffing it out in my direction playfully.

  
"Alright, let's go set these huge ass speakers up." he patted the side of one that was taller than him.


End file.
